The field of the invention is automotive, specifically a small front wheel drive motor vehicle. Motor vehicle front wheel drive has become increasingly popular and many of these vehicles have been getting smaller and lighter, mainly for fuel conservation and lower pollution. However, their complexity has made their manufacture and repair expensive. In addition, safety in the smaller cars is of continuous concern to both manufacturers and consumers. Another automotive concern has been the ease with which a motor vehicle can be recycled.
The related art includes electric conversions as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,565 and torque converters or continuously variable transmissions as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,732. Also fiberglas and special composite materials have been used to reduce motor vehicle weight. Although the basic running gear in U.S. Pat. No. 747,909 and the front wheel drive in U.S. Pat. No. 761,657 have been substantially improved, they still prevail today in their improved state.